Coming For Me
by TheMinxy6
Summary: Grey to silver, silver to dark silver. . . dark silver to black. A reworking of the S3E1 scene in the garage.


**Disclaimer: **Sorry Mr Graham, I've basically just wanked over a few minutes of your episode. ;)

**A/N: **Ok well, this is my first M rated fic, a bit of a departure from my normal stuff; the subject of the S3E1 'garage' scene has worked its way into conversation a few times with my fellow G.C.S.P. members on TRA. . . and since some of our chief smut writers are out of action, and need to get themselves off to some sort of 'Galex' rehabilitation centre, basically you are subject to my own smutty attempts! Please review, I'll need constructive comments/crit more than ever I imagine. . . !

* * *

**Coming For Me**

The small window by the roof of the garage was the only source of light, the early morning sun catching the dust particles in the air like dancing stars. Alex perched on the rackety table, her red booted feet out in front of her as she looked up at him, his leather covered hands holding the bottle of scotch they'd been drinking from.

"Where did you go?" she asked, holding his gaze, his huge frame towering above her.

He replied briskly, "Abroad. The Isle of Wight- that was shit. So I tried the Costa Brava, do you know what, that was the best full English I'd ever had."

Alex looked down at her feet as he continued, "But then I thought 'Why am I running? Gene Hunt doesn't run.'"

The tone of his voice said it all, Alex thought as she suppressed a small sigh- whatever they'd had before the shooting was lost, that intimacy they'd had had been ripped to shreds. She blamed Supermac, she blamed Summers, but most of all she blamed herself, herself and _him._

She felt the intensity of his gaze on her, and she forced herself to look at him again, praying each time that she'd see that spark reignite in his eyes- grey to silver, silver to dark silver. . . dark silver to black.

"I'm in a mess, Bolls."

"So am I." she whispered.

"Fighting for my future."

"Me too."

There was a pause, eyes locked onto one another as they tried to find their footing, find out where they stood with the other- half their faces cast in shadow, the other basking in the dusty light.

His voice remained stern, "Get up. Come here."

Gene leaned over suddenly, placing the bottle beside Alex as her body tensed, the scent of Old Spice reaching her nostrils, letting out a tiny breath as he gently took her hand, helping her to stand.

She felt his gloved hands brush against the skin of her stomach, and she let out a small shuddering breath in order to stop her whole body from shaking; she felt exposed, not just physically, as she felt a moment pass between them, both of them replaying the moment he shot her with painful clarity. She'd thought she'd hate the scar, but now she realised how much she needed it- because it was the only bit of him she had.

Alex sensed he was about to move away, a frightening sense of need rising up her throat as she gently placed her hands over his as he slowly stood up, keeping them in place on her stomach and hip. She felt her heart in mouth as she saw a glint of silver in his eyes, darkening.

He was looking at her this time, _really _looking at her- something he'd been avoiding since he woke her- his eyes flicking over her face, about to whisper her name, but nervously swallowing his words instead. Her eyes were desperate and pleading as he gingerly twisted his wrist, pulling away his hand from her stomach and cupping her face, his thumb tracing her lips as she released a long held breath, pressing a soft kiss to his wrist, meeting his eyes again as something clicked, the burning feelings they'd both tried to ignore for so long reaching the surface, finally accepting how close they'd come to losing each other.

Gene stepped forward, gently pushing her legs apart with his body as she pushed his coat off his broad shoulders, landing on the floor as her own blazer was flung to the side, her chest rising and falling more rapidly. He could feel the desire spiking in his blood as he bent down and ghosted kisses along her neck, Alex letting her head fall back, stretching her beautiful throat as her eyes slipped closed, shielding their amber luminosity behind the palest flesh.

Something rumbled deep within him as he heard her groan, her agile fingers drawing paths on his forearm as they slowly worked their way towards his shirt buttons, her trembling hands clumsy as he kissed along her jaw, growling as he finally captured her soft, unworn lips with his own, his tongue gently seeking entry, desperate to show how much he'd missed her, how much he needed her- how sorry he was.

"Gene. . ." she sighed into his kiss, her hands pushing his shirt away, touching every inch of his chest as her hands found his caramel hair, her arms around his neck as she drew him closer- his stomach never quite touching hers.

Her heart rate trebled at the feel of him hard against her leg, silk pooling in her knickers as she moaned against his lips, even more eager than before, the slight throbbing of her scar overrun by the throbbing in between her legs. Her constant doubt of him ever returning her feelings expelled forever, as his fingers massaged the nape of her neck.

He pulled away suddenly, both of them gasping for air as he gently prised her t-shirt over her head, hating himself if he hurt her, yet his body charged with hunger for her. His eyes widened at the sight of her: mussed hair, parted lips, and perfect, full breasts encased in a web of black lace as he ran his fingers gently across her stomach, their lips crashing together again; their hands becoming more fervent and adventurous.

His hands found her back as her slender arms wound round his neck, drawing herself closer to him, liquid fire running south. His fingers reached the clasp of her bra, deftly unhooking and removing it, a gasp passing her lips as the cool air played with her skin; Gene unable to stop touching her- aching as he caught the flesh of her ear softly with his teeth, groaning as she raked her fingernails along his back, whispering his name as she left lazy kisses on his shoulder. He felt desire cresting in his stomach as he unbuttoned her jeans, lifting her slightly off the table to pull them down to her still booted feet, dragging them off with her jeans, leaving a trail of wet kisses down the inside of her leg, working his way back up slowly as her body began to quiver.

Her insides began to rock as he pulled away her knickers, his fingers swirling around her clit, her back arching and her muscles tensing in exquisite torture as his mouth falls onto her breasts, his tongue teasing her hardening nipple, darting in and out as she clutches onto his hair, jolts of pleasure searing through her body as she releases a strangled moan- one fingers, two fingers pumping inside her- her mind going into tailspin as he works her, gently yet unrelentingly. His cock twitches as he watches her unravel in front of him, her knuckles white as she clings onto the edge of the table- creaking and rocking.

His darkening silver eyes catch her own, heavy lidded and lustful, kissing her nose and the corner of her mouth in silent promise as he pulls away from her, Alex whimpering at the absence of him, yet not unable to suppress the sigh of anticipation as the teasing click of his buckle and the rustle of falling material echoes off the metal walls.

"Alex. . ." his voice rumbles, his forehead resting against hers as they breathe hard. She nods, kissing him slowly as their skin prickles all over, their bodies already laced with sweat as he steadily pushes into her, Alex letting out a muted gasp in pain and pleasure as he fills her completely. He starts to thrust, holding her ochre eyes with his own blackened ones, his head only dropping to her shoulder when her gaze become too much for him, gently sucking at the skin of her neck as he continues to move inside her, groaning at the effort to hold back.

"Oh god. . . Gene. . ." she moans louder with the little remaining breath in her body, Gene kissing the sweat glistening on the skin of her temple as his pace quickens, whispering how beautiful she is, how perfect she is. They feel themselves being pushed closer to the edge, the sensation of her tightening around him too much as he releases inside her with a guttural moan, Alex falling into oblivion as she cries out his name, eyes fluttering as her long eyelashes graze the side of his cheek. Gene close behind her as he feels her fingers reach down strokes his balls, her legs wrapping tighter around him as his whole body stiffens with the thrill of the orgasm coursing through his body.

As soon as it started, it's over; Gene still inside her, kissing her imploringly as she clutches onto his face mimicking his urgency, her thumb tracing his jaw.

He pulls away from her slightly, not quite believing what's passed between them- he was expecting distance, hatred from her if she woke up- he knew he deserved it. Yet somehow it had all swung the other way.

Clearing his throat, he whispers, "I'm sorry. . . I could've hit my target but you fell all wrong."

She lets out a short, breathy laugh, catching his lips briefly, "Sometimes in life you can't help which way you fall."

Neither of them were willing to move anywhere, remaining in each other's arms for a few seconds longer, the meaning of her words and the quiet hum of their bodies washing over them, until he steadily pulls out of her, gently lifting her and clothing both her and himself, kissing her scar and kissing the top of her head.

"You do know when they walk through those doors, they're going to come for me?" he mumbles into her hair, Alex certain she can hear the edge of shame tinted in his voice.

"Yeah. Well there's only one thing for it" she replies, an almost imperceptible smile flickering across her face as he meets her eyes,

". . . let's fire up the Quattro."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok well, I hope that wasn't too bad, and I pray I kind of managed to work it in with the rest of the scene. . . !


End file.
